


Say Yes Because I Need To Know

by PlutoApologist



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Marriage Proposal, healthy mix of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoApologist/pseuds/PlutoApologist
Summary: Emma has wanted to ask Alyssa Greene to marry her for a long time. She knows it won't be an easy journey, but will it be a journey worth undergoing?





	Say Yes Because I Need To Know

Emma tried hard to focus on the road, her speech to Ms. Greene starting to become muddier the longer she peddled. She could already feel sweat soaking through her suit. For asking permission to marry Alyssa, Emma couldn’t imagine anything would give her more luck than the suit she wore to the prom that had been blessed personally by Barry throwing glitter at her. Her heart raced so much from the adrenaline that she didn’t even notice someone on the sidewalk throwing a rude word her way. Edgewater, Indiana would never change, but she would always have Alyssa. She would have her wife; she just knew it. They had been together for four more years after the prom. Their heads were filled with dreams of an angelic toddler (if the child got Emma’s genes), a cat that they would disagree on naming, and movie nights filled with laughter. Emma would do her music from home and Alyssa would become a successful teacher, teaching the love and kindness she was never taught. This was the moment where everything could go wrong.

Emma almost peddled past Alyssa’s house and her feet almost starting peddling back home, but her heart stayed steadfast. She got off and leaned her bike on a majestic oak outside Alyssa’s house. She took a purposeful step toward the front door. Then another. She made it to the front door and trembling hand rang the doorbell, fiddling with the ring box in her pocket.

“If you’re selling something, I’m not interest- “Ms. Greene said, opening the door with a huff, her face softening at Emma’s sincere expression. Emma took a deep breath, trying to let all her nervousness out with the exhale. She had grown a lot since the fake prom, but the fake prom was still a scar on her heart that would never heal. She had faith that Ms. Greene would see how much she cared for Alyssa though. “Emma. It’s lovely to see you.”

“Hi, can I uhh- “Emma motioned at the door. She lost all words at the woman who had the power to take away her and Alyssa’s happiness with one word. Ms. Greene opened the door with a smile. Alyssa’s house didn’t seem as inviting without her hand to hold, with her whole future depending on one word. 

“You look lovely, Emma. Are you going somewhere?”

“Actually, I had something important to ask you,” Emma settled on the couch, cringing at her suit squeaked on the Greene’s leather couch. She took a deep breath and her eyes started to swim with tears at the thought of standing at the altar with Alyssa. Her whole speech gone, she just spoke from her heart. “Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? I know how much Alyssa cares for you, and I couldn’t ask for her hand in marriage without your permission.”

The room became deathly silent. Ms. Greene froze, one hand reaching for a cup of tea on the table. She raised it to her mouth, sipping slowly.

“Please say yes. I need her.”

“Emma, you know that I support my daughter and everything that comes with her, but this is just too much. This is real – “

“What we’ve been doing for the last five and a half years isn’t real?” Emma said, trying to keep her voice under control. 

“That was pretend, like kids playing on the playground,” Ms. Greene said hysterically. Emma laughed harshly, practically vibrating with anger. Her anger melted to a sadness that weighed down on her like a rock seeing Ms. Greene crumple onto the couch. “This isn’t easy for me either, Emma.”

“I know you have to unlearn things, but I don’t have time to deal with your shit now. We’re already a family and you can’t stop us. We’re all humans who want to love and be loved. I’m just like you.” Ms. Greene made a shocked face at the language. Emma stared her down, demanding an answer with her eyes.

“You’ll never get my blessing. I’m sorry, Emma.” She reached out to comfortingly touch her hand, but Emma jerked her hand away. Tears spilled from her eyes messily and Emma ran out of the house, her vision blurry. She barely remembered biking home. The next thing she remembered she was throwing her suit onto her bed and crumpling next to it. Betsy found her an hour later, sobs wracking her body. Betsy gently put a flannel around her, and guided her downstairs, only leaving her momentarily to get her a cup of tea. Betsy held her as she stared blankly ahead, a lost look haunting her. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Emma smiled sadly and handed the box with ring she had lovingly picked out to Betsy. Betsy opened the box with a small gasp at the ring shining tantalizingly at her. 

“Take it. I don’t need it anymore.”

“Emma – “

“Ms. Greene said no. There’s no way she’ll say yes without knowing her mother’s okay with it.” Emma started to get up, but Betsy caught her hand.

“Emma Rose Nolan, you are not going to your bedroom to mope. That is not like my granddaughter.” Emma sat down, looking at Betsy earnestly. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She leaned on Betsy’s shoulder, taking in her comforting smell of spices and the violet perfume she used.

“I don’t know what to do grandma,” Emma said softly. Betsy kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. 

“I heard pride’s happening an hour away. I can’t think of a better place for an engagement story.”

“But, without Ms. Greene’s blessing – “

“Don’t you remember Emma? All it takes is you and Alyssa and a song. You don’t need her.” Emma smiled fondly at the memory, her face coming back to life. Betsy could finally relax now that her granddaughter wasn’t in pain. “Do you have a plan?”

“The start of one, yeah. I don’t know what I’d do without you grandma.” Emma gave Betsy a long hug, soaking in all the confidence she could from her badass grandma. Betsy left and let Emma think, watching her proudly as she left. Emma’s tea was cold by the time she was done thinking.

Emma’s heart jumped when Alyssa said yes to going to pride. It wasn’t the yes she had been waiting so long for, but it still brought her one step closer to that yes. She was jittery that whole night and the next morning, nerves making her barely able to sleep. She wore her best flannel and nicest jeans, packed a picnic blanket and pride flags for her Alyssa and she was off to Alyssa’s house, her heart in her throat. 

Alyssa laughed at Emma from the window when she beeped to let her know she was there. Ms. Greene hated that and said that it wasn’t ladylike, but it made Alyssa laugh and that’s all that mattered. Alyssa walked down the sideway like it was a runway, turning to the sides with a pose to show off her rainbow crop top. Emma snapped imaginary pictures with her hands, laughter erupting from her mouth.

“Looking good, babe,” Alyssa said, still smug from surprising Emma with a kiss on her cheek. Emma nearly jumped in her seat at the sudden physical affection. Alyssa clicked her seatbelt in, cautiously putting a hand near Emma. “Are you okay?”  
“Now I am.” Emma squeezed Alyssa’s hand, trying to not let her hopes get too high.

They sang along to the radio the whole way, carefree and in love like all the songs promised. Alyssa instinctively took Emma’s hand when they started walking through Pride, even though it was sweaty from the sun beating down on them. Surrounded by all the colorful flags and couples holding hands, Alyssa eventually relaxed and put her arm around Emma’s waist. Alyssa buzzed around all the booths, constantly being drawn by something else. Emma gladly let herself be dragged around by her. Her heart melted at Alyssa’s shocked reaction to people’s compliments and wide eyes at the couples kissing in public. 

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere quieter?” Emma asked. Alyssa nodded, her cheeks bright and easily slipped her hand into Emma’s contentedly humming to herself. The rain began to lightly patter on their bare arms, setting the perfect mood. Emma swallowed as Alyssa settled down in the grass, stretching her feet out like a cat. 

“Are you sure this is ok? We can move – “Alyssa pulled Emma down next to her planting a kiss on her lips. Emma smiled into the kiss, her nerves settling down at Alyssa’s touch. 

“It doesn’t matter Emma. Are you planning something?” Alyssa giggled. Emma shakily got up and pulled the ring box out of her box out of her pocket. Alyssa scrambled up as Emma reached to open the box.

“Emma you don’t know what you’re doing, my mother – “

“Alyssa, this isn’t about your mother, this is about you and me and how I would follow you to the ends of earth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Alyssa failed to fight her tears and swiped messily at her face. Emma took her hands, looking her with a soft expression and kissing a tear off her cheek.

“Did she say yes?” Hope glistened in Alyssa’s eyes and it pained Emma to see it slowly die as she shook her head no. 

“You’re so strong and brave and you don’t need anyone’s approval, but I need my mother to be at the wedding. I need her support.” Alyssa broke down into Emma’s arms. Emma held her tight holding back her own sadness, threatening to break free from the iron cage Emma had built years ago. A crack of thunder made Alyssa squeeze her even tighter. Rain started pelting down on them, the sunshine quickly being swallowed by darkness. “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, honey. Let’s go home.” Alyssa buried her head in her shoulder the whole way back to the car. Her heart felt like it was weighted down by a stone, but she managed to keep it together. The music on the way back didn’t even make Alyssa look away from the window. Emma bit her lip as she turned the music and cautiously brushed her hand on Alyssa’s back. “Do you want to go back to mine? We could watch a movie, throw popcorn at each other?”

“Now’s really not the time for flirting,” Alyssa weakly joked, still staring out at the rain. Her chuckle was barely more than a huff of air.

“Alyssa, you don’t have to talk about it now, but I’m still here for you.” Alyssa snapped her gaze to Emma, eyes wide.

“I hurt you, though. I’ve done it before and I’m doing it again. Why do I keep destroying you Emma? Why do you still want to be with me?”

“You brought me to life. It’s not your fault, you’re just living your truth. The world is what’s against us. But I will always be willing to take those odds. I promise. You could never let me down.” Alyssa ran a hand through her ruined curls, murmuring in a small voice, “You don’t mean that.”

“I do Alyssa. Take your time love.” She pulled to a stop in front of Alyssa’s house, letting the truck idle while she reached over Alyssa to open her door. Emma blushed beet red at the position of her arm near Alyssa’s chest and quickly drew back. 

“Always the gentleman,” Alyssa chuckled weakly, her head still foggy from the events of today. 

“Gentlewoman,” Emma corrected, fidgeting with the collar of her still soggy flannel. Emma’s smile was a sunbeam in the gloomy storm. “Good night princess.”

Emma’s fragile heart practically cracked when Alyssa hesitated at the door and glanced back sadly. She quickly the car in drive and headed off to her house, blasting the music loud enough to block her thoughts.  
“Why did you say no?” Ms. Greene tutted as she turned her head to a sopping wet Alyssa. 

“You’re sopping wet Alyssa! What were you doing in – “

“Mom, part of accepting me is accepting that I’ll one day marry a woman! Emma’s the one I want to marry, but you had to ruin it!” Ms. Greene was shocked into silence. Alyssa’s glare cracked harshly and suddenly she was leaning against the wall for support, a haunted glance in her eyes. “Your support is the one thing I should be able to count on. Why do you have to ruin everything?”

Alyssa’s voice cracked and she hid her face as she started to run for the stairs. Her mother caught her arm, but Alyssa jerked her hand away like she’d been burned. “Let’s talk. Please.”

Ms. Greene made a face at Alyssa sitting down on the couch with her clothes still wet but said nothing. Alyssa crossed her arms, trying her best to stop her lip from trembling. 

“Alyssa. Will you at least look at me?” She kept burning a hole into the floor, trying to keep her heart from heaping out of her chest. Ms. Greene sighed out slowly, filling the silence. “Okay. I’ll start. I’ll admit it I was scared. When Emma asked I didn’t know what to do. It hit me all of a sudden that you were growing up and going through phases – “

“It’s not a phase, mom,” Alyssa spoke up, her voice strong. “I love Emma. I can’t live without her. She is the oxygen in my lungs, the food for my soul.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not as strong as you Alyssa. I can’t change just like that. If I possessed the strength - ” Alyssa got up stiffly, her gaze piercing. 

“It’s not about strength, mom. It’s about kindness and basic human dignity.” She crumpled as she went out of view of the living room and sobbed quietly to herself on the stairs. Ms. Greene tried to make as little noise as possible she walked up to her shaking daughter. She tried to help her up, but Alyssa shot up and slowly backed up the stairs, not looking her mom in the eye. She slid down her bed, all the strength gone from after her rage induced fight. She looked at the map above her desk and idea came to her. Without thinking, she grabbed a suitcase and called Emma. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Let’s get married. If you meet me here tomorrow with a suitcase we can move and I can forget about my mother, get away from Edgewater, go somewhere we can be ourselves…. Emma?” Alyssa stopped packing briefly, hearing only breathing on Emma’s side.

“You need to slow down. This isn’t you.” She was running around the room in a panic, grabbing whatever she set her eyes on. “Alyssa?”

“How would you know?!” Emma sighed raggedly on the other end. Alyssa could feel her heart pounding in her chest in the silence and her frantic antics died down slowly. She looked down at the t-shirt she was holding, shocked to see she had accidentally picked up a flannel from Emma that she had never returned. “Are you there? I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just get some sleep.” The relief imbued Emma’s voice with a warm soothing tone that could have made flowers grow. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alyssa lay down, inhaling the scent of Emma’s flannel. She fell asleep with the flannel clutched tight to her chest.

Alyssa had a clearer mind in the morning. Whatever they did, they needed to do it together. Emma had reminded her of that. She reluctantly wandered down, her mother’s words still ringing in her head. 

Her mother was typing away at her computer and brightened when Alyssa peeked her head into the living room. “Hey superstar, which dress should I pick?”

“For what mom?” Alyssa rubbed at her eyes, peeking over her mother’s shoulder. 

“For your wedding,” she said softer, almost reverently like a prayer. She patted the spot next to her and Alyssa cautiously sat on the edge of the couch, ready to run to Emma’s house if needed. “I thought about it last night and I said so many wrong things. I dismissed you. I was a coward. I robbed you of your happy ending. I think it’s time that you got the happy ending you deserved. I have so much to apologize for, but all I can offer is my blessing.”

“Mom, you have no idea how much this means to me,” Alyssa whispered, afraid to say it too loud and have it suddenly disappeared. 

“It’s coming much too late, Alyssa. I promise I’ll try to be a better mother to you.” She raised her arms for a hug and Alyssa leaned into the hug, lingering in her warmth before letting go, whispering thank you in her ear as she disconnected. “Go get your girl.”

There was no time for elaborate plans, only time for the most expensive flowers at the store and a ring pop for a stand in ring. Emma was in the yard when she arrived. Even dressed in short overalls and a sweaty white tee she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Alyssa beeped, almost making Emma fall over into the flowerbed. Emma raced to the car throwing down her shovel, meeting Alyssa halfway. 

“Are you okay?”

“Does this answer your question?” Alyssa threw herself at Emma, pressing her body into hers, their lips colliding like a meteorite meeting the surface. Emma drew back for a gasp of air and sunk back into Alyssa’s sweet kiss. Emma gasped as Alyssa withdrew, going down one knee. She produced the ring pop.

“I can’t wait any longer. Will you marry me Emma Nolan?” 

“Are you running away?”

“No, I’ve stopped running. My mother gave me her blessing to ask you.” A wide smile split Emma’s face and she said yes quietly and then louder and louder, until the whole neighborhood could hear. 

This was the happy ending they deserved, and it ended as every good story should, sealed with a kiss.


End file.
